


"Angels Cry" by Krewella

by SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles



Series: Melodies [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles/pseuds/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles
Summary: As always, song recs down below in the comments. Thanks to JerseyKrew for introducing me to this song.This fic takes place just before and then during the Coming Home scene in Season 2 Episode 8.TW: Alcoholism. General sadness. It gets better.





	"Angels Cry" by Krewella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeepDarkVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDarkVoid/gifts).



> This one is meant to be read with the music. It took a long time, but I think I got it. Start when the words of the song start.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9-LLAR1qOM

Alex lies on her bed staring up at the stucco ceiling. Kara left an hour ago, taking all the liquor with her for the night. Alex hates her for leaving her all alone with her feelings. She wants to keep the alcohol flowing until she doesn’t feel like rejection. She doesn’t want to feel like anything anymore. All she wants is to let herself drown in tequila until all this pain goes away.

She’s not good enough for Maggie. She was an imbecile to think she would be. She’s too shut away, a mask inside a box locked behind a steel door. Maggie would be stupid to get close to her. She’s a disaster waiting to happen. She sees why Maggie wouldn’t want to be with someone like her.

Her eyes fly around her apartment. It barely looks like someone lives in it. She has no precious momentos, no pictures with her family at the beach. She was really hoping she would start to have memories she cared about enough to frame. This was practically an empty room.

Her mind floats to her family, the shattered home she called her own, but she pushes it away. She can’t fix it. There’s no starting over in life.

She wishes she could go back to the cocky, confident person that she was on that stupid fucking tarmac instead of being this lonely little barbie doll. She misses it so much. She feels the doubt fluttering in her heart. She can’t feel strong like this. She can’t remember how she held it together.

Alex starts to drift back to all the nights she had spent with Maggie. The laughter until late into the night. The sound of billiard balls bouncing around tables. But the memories are fading. She fears she won’t have anymore to make up for them.

Her mascara finally starts running down her cheeks in ruddy streams. The apartment feels more and more hollow. She shudders from sobbing. She imagines a ghost of Maggie beside her, telling her she’s not alone, that she’ll be with her. The tears keep falling. She feels like she’s trapped, stuck running on a road to nowhere.

Hours pass, as the sun sinks below the horizon and an inky darkness befalls the lonely apartment. Alex gets up and washes her face, scrubbing away the tear stains. Eventually the doorbell rings. Alex gets up to find Maggie at the door.

Maggie starts spilling out her heart to Alex. Her words rain down, a torrential downpour of emotions, fear, worry, and something Alex can’t quite place. Maybe it’s love. Every creeping, panicked thought in Alex’s mind slips away as she realizes what is happening. Maggie finishes her speech, and they kiss. Her lips feel impossibly warm and safe, like a home Alex didn’t know she had. Nothing hurt anymore. As long as Maggie never let go, all the pain can become one of those distant memories, floating away on the wind of time.

Their kisses grow more passionate, saturated with joy and hope. The empty room finally feels like a home. She feels safe within Maggie’s embrace, as if nothing bad in the world can get to her anymore. Alex doesn’t feel trapped anymore, but instead as if she could fly anywhere she wanted. She doesn’t feel like a broken child from a broken home for the first time in years.

The emotions become too strong for her, and start bubbling out in the form of more tears. She feels a hand come up to wipe them away. She apologizes for ruining the moment. Maggie, beautiful perfect Maggie assures her she’s ruined nothing.

"Alex. Even Angels Cry."


End file.
